Devious Dessert
by PrincessChii
Summary: [Phantom Brave] Just some random fun with strawberries and whipped cream. ;] (Ash x Marona) Don't like the pairing, don't read. [LIME warning]


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Phantom Brave (I'm sure everyone would want to, I'd be so happy if I did. T-T)! Soo...don't go around telling me that you're going to sue me. -o-; PB belongs to Nippon Ichi & other respective owners.

" " : spoken  
( ) : thoughts  
' ' : conscience

I advise that if you're offended by any sexual like content or anything that implies it, that you don't read this, it's a standard warning. / It isn't all too graphic, so if you're fine with it, go ahead and read. :3

**_Devious Dessert_** - Ash & Marona Phantom Brave Fanfic

It was late afternoon and everything was peaceful and quiet on Phantom Isle. No job offerings out of the blue and no unexpected visitors. But with late afternoons, comes a very drained and hungry Marona. As if on cue, Marona casually walked to the refridgerator and pulled out a container of ripe strawberries and another of whipped cream. She was humming quietly and smiling the whole way back to the table, thinking to herself. (My favorite snack after a long day, how wonderful!) was all Marona could think, since she takes delight in such simple things. Makes one wonder...

There was a slight creak on their stairs, but Marona didn't seem to notice, she was way too occupied with her own thoughts. Slowly, someone was walking down those steps about to call out to her, but they noticed what she was holding... "Maro-" The young boy, hair the color of the deep sea, who called himself Ash, stopped himself before he could finish. (What's Marona doing with **that** in her hands? Oh...no...) Unspeakable thoughts had started to flood his imagination, causing him to mentally slap himself. (Idiot! Don't think about _that_! And of Marona of all people! Does she even know what **other** things those foods could be used for?) He asked himself, a tinge of pinkish red on his cheeks. He continued to watch Marona's every move to make sure she wasn't doing anything...ahem irrational, maybe?

Marona sat down on a sturdy wooden chair and carefully opened the container of strawberries. Her eyes lit up at the sight of something so sweet. "Waai" Marona sqeaked, picking out a small piece of fruit and slowly slipped it into her mouth, her finger never leaving her lips. She sucked on her finger slowly and pulled it out just as slowly, knowing Marona, she liked to savor every moment of it. Marona giggled slightly at how delicious her little snack tasted, truly satisfied, she opened the container of whipped cream..

Ash was frozen into place as soon as he saw Marona pop that tiny fruit in her mouth. Now more than just blushing, he was trying to keep control of his emotions. Ash had no idea how an innocent child like her could get him so worked up! (What am I _doing_?) He asked himself.

Marona lightly dipped her finger into the whipped cream, giving her finger a tentative lick before she started sucking it gingerly. She clearly enjoyed taking her time, but how could someone make something so innocent seem sensual? And from Marona no less...

(Oh, god...) Ash was speechless, his blood was boiling, his face was like a cherry, and he couldn't help, but watch. A part of him wanted to stay and watch, yet another part of him wanted to tell her to stop.. (What am I fussing about? I can't think these things right now. It's MARONA. You're supposed to protect her, not fawn over her.) He mentally slapped himself once more, as if that could _truly_ clear his mind.

'You know you like what you're seeing, stupid.'

(N-no, shut up. Y-you don't know what you're talking about-)

Ash was already losing his cool from everything he witnessed, but now he was _talking_ to himself. Oh, boy.

'Suuure, I'm a part of you, dummy. How can I **not** know?'

(...you have a point. Damn it...just shut up.)

'Pfft.'

As Ash was having a struggle within himself, Marona was helping herself to another strawberry. She dipped it into the container of whipped cream and looked at it for a while. (Wow...I didn't think something like that could look so pretty...how odd.) She mused. After she broke her own thoughts, she took the tip of the strawberry into her mouth and lightly encircled it with her tongue, making sure not to miss a single bit of the white cream. She took the entire tip of the red fruit and sucked off the excess substance, emitting a low moan of satisfaction in the back of her throat. Hearing that one small noise made Ash break out of his own trance. He looked back at her from the stairway, making sure to be unseen, peered slightly to see her sucking on the saliva covered tip of a strawberry, and her eyes closed. This made Ash's insides churn for a reason unknown to him, and his brain was going to explode, not to mention ahem other parts of the anatomy.

(Oh, shit. What the hell am I supposed to do now?)

Ash's mind was going into overdrive and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

'Join her, maybe? Hahahaha!'

(No! That's not what I meant! ...I guess.)

'Then what DID you mean? Eh?'

(...why am I even bothering to talk to you?)

'I am you. I told you that already.'

(And I thought I told YOU to shut up.)

'Well then, you ought to shut up yourself, huh?'

(...)

He was too confused for his own good, seriously.

Marona was soon finished licking every spot of whipped cream and went ahead to bite into the already quite succulent fruit. Juices flowed freely from the strawberry and trailed down her lips and chin. Not minding much, Marona just sat there, enjoying every bit of it. Ash on the other hand.. ehh, wasn't doing quite well, control-wise anyway. He reluctantly admits that he's enjoying this a bit too much, but he feels an odd nagging in his brain that it's a little wrong. Seeing her lips around that thing was too much, everything looked so different when you look through lust-filled eyes. Ash was just experiencing that at that particular moment. (...I wonder what this feeling is...?)

The juices started to coat Marona's petite fingers and became quite sticky. (Oh...uhmm, let's see if I can clean that.. ) She thought, making haste to lick her fingers clean. She took each individual digit and licked them from the bottom up, trying her hardest to fit the entire thing in her mouth, but to no avail.

(M-Marona? ...I guess that's as far as her mouth can open?) Ash mused. Blushing once again at his own wandering thoughts that would be considered a teensy bit inappropriate. Hey, who can blame him, he's a guy after all, he has his moments, right? Moving his head fiercefully from side to side, trying to shake off any other 'weird' thoughts he might think up of due to a certain situation he was in. Amazingly, he was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice himself losing his footing. (...what the- Why is everything sideways?) Before he knew it, he hit the wooden kitchen floor and realized what just happened.(...crap, how do I explain this setup?)

"A-ahuu!" Marona managed to sputter out with fingers still in her mouth. She carefully took out her now very wet hand and decided to start talking again. "Ash, what are you doing...on the floor?" She asked quite naively.

"Uh- N-nothing..!" He replied clumsily and somehow got up on his feet, stumbling slightly. (How can she act so...calm after _that_ display of...eroticism? Wait- Where did **that** come from?)

"Oh...well then, if you say so.. " She said acceptantly, yet it seemed like she was unconvinced. "By the way.. would you like some strawberries?"

"Oh, uhmm...s-sure." He stuttered, still having traces of images from moments before. He picked one up and ate it quickly.

"Ash, you shouldn't eat so fast! It's bad for you." Marona stated matter-of-factly. "Whipped cream, mister, you need to try it, it's really good" Dipping her finger in the container and...she got an idea.

"Ash..." She said slowly and seconds after, her finger connected to his face and she smeared it on his cheek. Giggles from Marona soon resounded in the kitchen of their home.

"E-eh?" was all Ash could say. He was amazed that Marona would actually try something so child-like and mischevious. He liked it though, she needed a bit of that in her, at least he thought so. "You want things to be that way do you? Well then, we'll see what happens."

Marona was having way too much fun with this, until she was caught off guard by a movement she never expected. Just as she was about to put more cream on Ash's face, he caught her finger and stuck it in his mouth. "A-Ash!" She blurted out, blushing like a madwoman. No one had ever done something so...well, she couldn't really find a word for it, but it made her feel different, she got butterflies in her stomach when his tongue touched her cooled skin. He licked her finger clean, but pulled away all too quicky, then told her, "I said you'd see what'll happen and I guess you can call that pay back for the face cream thing." He added a wink and let go of her hand, he turned away expecting to clean up a bit.

"W-wait.. Ash.. " She ran up to him and gave him a hug from behind. "Can I say something? ...I need to know. What's this feeling of butterflies in my stomach?" She was so innocent, she had no idea what kind of feelings were inside of her, confusion and anxiousness were in her heart.

"...M-marona...?" He didn't know what to say, he was red all right, but he didn't want to admit that he also had these same strange feelings. "I'm sorry..." was all he could say before he did another unexpected action. "Forgive me." Before she could say anything, they're lips were attached and he hoped that was the only answer that she needed for her odd question that he couldn't reply to in words.

Gentle touches and tainted bliss were all that mattered to them. Both of them had their eyes closed, enjoying the closeness of the situation. Ash licked Marona's lips, as if asking for entry, she shyly opened her mouth and felt a jolt of pleasure in her body when his tongue lightly caressed her own. Blushing bodies, and low moans were heard as this encouraged Ash's slow ministrations further.

He traced over every inch of her mouth, tasting the sweetness of strawberries and whipped cream. Ever so slowly, he moved away from her lips and went up to her ear, nibbled it a bit, and began whispering.. "Marona, you will forgive me for this, right? I'm sorry...I didn't even ask if it was all right..." His breath sent shivers down her spine that made her knees weak, she tried her best to stand upright.

Tears of happiness had escaped Marona's eyes and she had no other choice, but to whisper back. "Of course I will...and you- won't leave me...ever...you promised.. "

"No, I won't. I promised you, I vowed that I wouldn't. As long as I'm by your side and I can protect you.. " He kissed away her tears and pulled her into another warm embrace.

"Ash...thanks." She said so low, yet not a whisper. "By the way," she licked his lips and cheek. "you have some whipped cream there. She grinned and felt a sense of relief, still blushing, it was quite a bit for a young girl to absorb in one night. But, it seems as if they didn't want the fun to end there...

Hmm, so, how was it? I'd love to get comments, it's my first fanfic posted here on so it's quite nerve-wrecking.. But, oh well, I'd love some feedback! Continuations? Or...should I just stop?XD Mucho love. (I'm planning to create a continuation, but I won't be able to post it here, since it's a lemon and everything...maybe someone else?) 


End file.
